tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Day at the Races
A Day at the Races is a video game developed by Broadsword Interactive Limited and published by Blast! Entertainment Ltd. for the PlayStation 2 with its EyeToy USB Camera support (the EyeToy USB Camera accessory is required to play this game) in 2006 and 2007 only in Europe and Oceania. Plot It's Race Day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas and his friends are preparing to roll down the tracks in his most exciting adventure yet! Everybody wants to be crowned the fastest engine on Sodor, but there can only be one champion and Thomas is determined that this year it will be him! Description Join Thomas and his friends in ten all-new, fun, and exciting mini-games. Use the Eye Toy USB camera to put yourself in the game and control the action. Enjoy a brand new story, featuring Thomas, James, the Fat Controller, and all your other favourite Thomas the Tank Engine characters. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt Game Levels * Match the Face * Engine Painting * Loading Coal * Train Destination * Sodor Engine Races * Pressure Gauge * Runaway Train * Memory Match * Clean the Engine * Lock Up Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Thomas and the Special Letter, James Gets a New Coat, Middle Engine, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, The World's Strongest Engine, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Thomas the Jet Engine, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Percy Runs Away, The Trouble with Mud, Woolly Bear, and Percy's Promise are used. * Instrumental tracks of Engine Roll Call, Surprises, Emily, A World Around You, and Ode to Gordon are used. * In the end credits, there is a slightly different version of Engine Roll Call that was used in the game. Instead of: "Thomas, he's the cheeky one; James, is vain, but lots of fun!" it goes: "James, is vain but never bad; Thomas, he's the cheeky lad." A different singer can also be heard singing about Percy. * The narrator of the UK English version is David Holt, though Thomas and the Fat Controller are the only on-screen characters that speak. * This game was also bundled with the EyeToy USB camera accessory. * The game's title shares its name with both the 1937 Marx Brothers movie and the 1976 Queen album. Goofs * In Engine Painting, when the engines are being painted, the pixels seem to appear and disappear on the engine's paintwork. * In Loading Coal, the Troublesome Trucks are referred to as "carriages." * In Sodor Engine Races, Toby has another face on his rear end, while Mavis appears to be puffing smoke, even though she is a diesel locomotive. * In Runaway Train, whenever Thomas approaches a set of points, his front wheels derail briefly before they go back on the rails. This is because Thomas acts like a sprite throughout the minigame, and the camera angle in front of him changes each time he changes track sections. Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Europe/Oceania only games